


Shelter

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Tension, Thunderstorms, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: Despite his confusion, Ashe couldn't help but smile at the fact that Caspar would rather learn from him instead. It made him feel special. But not just special in general...he felt special to Caspar. That made his heart pound a little faster. It was a silly thought. Ashe was just getting too caught up in his feelings and seeing things that weren't there. It was just wishful thinking that Caspar thought he was special. Besides he didn't seem all that interested in romance.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Shelter

Ashe wasn't normally one to give in when things around him seemed grim and hopeless. But trudging through the woods with Caspar trying to find their troops again was starting to take its toll. "Caspar...be honest. You have no clue where we are do you?"

The band of Imperial soldiers they were sent to take care of wasn't particularly strong in numbers. But the woods were thick and covered with fog so dense it was a miracle they hadn't lost each other. 

Goddess his feet were starting to ache...

"No man I totally know where we're at!" He took a glance around and his strong bravado quickly faltered. He awkwardly ran a hand back through his blue hair. "Um does that thorn bush look familiar to you?" 

Ashe squinted his eyes towards where Caspar was pointing. "Maybe? I'm surprised you could even see it." He laughed in response, trying to make light of the situation. "Haha! Maybe I should try being a sniper too if I can spot things you can't! We could be like partners!" The thought of Caspar trying to get the hang of a bow made Ashe giggle. "I don't know about that." With that, his friend playfully nudged him with his arm. "Hey, I could do it if I wanted to!" 

Ashe looked to him with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin. "Do you want to try it? I could give you some pointers if you want-" Caspar interrupted him by giving him a hard slap on the back. "Heck yeah, that'd be awesome! You could be my teacher!" The force of that slap nearly made Ashe stumble forward. He felt the stinging pain of it spread across his back in a wave. He was so focused on the pain he almost ignored his response entirely. "M-Me?! Be your teacher? I-I don't know..."

Caspar gripped Ashe's shoulder and shook it slightly. He was being touchy with him today, not that Ashe was complaining. "Yeah, why not? If I'm going to learn it should be from the best!" At that Ashe stopped walking and looked at Caspar in incredulous shock. "I'm certainly not the best! If you want to learn from the best I think you should ask Shamir instead. Or maybe the professor! They're way more skilled than me."

At that Caspar just rolled his eyes and spoke in a confident tone as if he was stating the obvious. "Yeah but they're not you." 

Ashe was suddenly very thankful for the fog that surrounded them. He could feel his face starting to heat up. "B-But if you're looking to learn the bow shouldn't you have a more skilled teacher?" 

Caspar's voice became strangely hesitant. A rarity for the normally confident and boisterous man Ashe had become so familiar with. "Well uh...I-I don't know. I'd just prefer it if it were you. That's all."

Despite his confusion, Ashe couldn't help but smile at the fact that Caspar would rather learn from him instead. It made him feel special. But not just special in general...he felt special to _Caspar_. That made his heart pound a little faster. It was a silly thought. Ashe was just getting too caught up in his feelings and seeing things that weren't there. It was just wishful thinking that Caspar thought he was special. Besides he didn't seem all that interested in romance. 

But despite that...

"Okay." 

Caspar tilted his head. "Huh?"

He looked like a lost and confused little puppy. Ashe thought it was cute. How could this strong man clad in armor look so irresistibly adorable? "I'll teach you everything I know. I don't know if I'll be that good of a teacher but I'll give it a shot if you want to." With that, his face lit up and he grabbed both of Ashe's hands to turn him around so they were face to face. "W-Woah Cas-"

"Thanks, man! Let's start as soon as we get back!" 

Ashe could feel his heart pounding in his ears when he became aware of just how close they were now. His face was merely inches away from his and now he couldn't help but notice just how handsome Caspar had gotten over the years. He was a picture-perfect image of everything a dashing knight should be. 

"Hey? Ashe?" 

Oh, Goddess, they were still holding hands, weren't they? Why were they still holding hands? Why couldn't Ashe just let go and back away already? 

"W-We should...probably keep searching for our troops huh?"

Ashe swallowed nervously and managed a small nod. "Yeah. We should..."

But still, neither of the men made a single movement. It was as if they were stuck in a trance that just wouldn't break. Caspar's hands were starting to tremble and without a second thought, Ashe gently squeezed them in his own. He chuckled softly and spoke in a teasing manner. "I didn't think the mighty Caspar was capable of trembling." Ashe couldn't be sure but he thought he saw his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. Caspar mumbled with a pout, "E-Even I get nervous I guess. It's just...that look on your face. What am I supposed to do?"

The sniper could think of multiple things he could do right now but he refrained from speaking them aloud. That'd be too much. 

But before he could say anything else he felt a drop of water hit his nose. It was starting to rain. It quickly turned into a downpour that made the boys awkwardly untangle from each other. A loud rumble of thunder shook the sky and made Caspar's eyes grow wide. He anxiously looked around until he spotted a small cave. "Q-Quick! Over there!" He grabbed Ashe's hand and pulled him along as he started to sprint towards shelter. 

It was hard but Ashe managed to keep pace with him until they finally made it into the cave. It was pretty small with the back wall of it in full view, but there was plenty of room for the friends to wait out the rainstorm. Ashe looked to Caspar with a smile, "You really do have good eyes. I can't believe you spotted this from that far away." His companion just gave a weak smile in return as he sat down on the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. Ashe couldn't recall a moment where his friend looked so small. 

Well, he was small back in their academy days but this was different.

"Caspar?" 

No response.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

He nodded with a grimace. As if he felt pathetic for having such a childish fear when they were in the middle of a war. Ashe didn't think it was pathetic at all. So he went over to his friend...his partner and took a seat next to him. "You think it makes you weak, don't you? I don't think it does." The knight lifted his head with a small smile on his face. "You're getting way too good at reading me, man. Its kinda freaking me out." He glanced back down again, avoiding Ashe's eyes. "But at the same time, I don't hate it."

They stayed quiet for a little while as they listened to the rushing sound of rain that surrounded their quaint shelter. Ashe felt a chill run up his spine that made him shiver. His clothes soaked with rain made goosebumps rise on his pale freckled skin. Caspar felt Ashe shivering by his side and finally lifted his head from his knees. "You alright?" Ashe rubbed his hands together and blew into them to warm them up. "I just noticed how cold I am. It probably doesn't help that my clothes are soaked. I feel like a drowned street rat." His friend had brought his hand to his chin as if he was pondering a solution. Then he blurted out something that sent Ashe into a panic. "Just take them off."

"W-What?!" Ashe quickly stood up and stared down at his partner in shock. "W-Why would I do that?!" 

Caspar jumped up too and took on that tone again as if he was stating the obvious. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do when your clothes are wet and you get cold?! It's like a survival thing!" Ashe knew he was right but still it was just...it was just too much. "And you're supposed to huddle together with someone right?" Caspar started to remove his armor which again threw Ashe into a panic. "What are you doing?!" The knight tossed his clunky armor aside, revealing his dry clothes underneath. "Don't worry man my clothes aren't wet! It's not like we'll both be naked!" The sniper covered his blushing face with a loud groan. "Ugh! But I'll be naked! Doesn't that bother you at all?!"

Caspar stopped for a moment. His eyes went wide as if he was just realizing what Ashe was getting at. A bright blush immediately flushed his cheeks. "W-Well um...I-I-I mean-!" Avoiding Ashe's eyes he opened his arms wide as an invitation. "Then I'll just hold you then! Y-You can stay dressed! Is that better?"

In comparison that was significantly better and way less embarrassing. Ashe nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I-I can handle that better I think." He was still nervous as hell but he preferred this overexposing himself completely to his crush.

"Okay...cool." Caspar took hesitant steps towards Ashe and stopped right in front of him. Their eyes locked onto each other and the sniper felt his body freeze up. He felt his friend's strong arms slowly wrap around his shivering form. He already felt so warm in his embrace. Ashe sighed out in complete contentment, his voice a whisper among the pattering drops of rain, "You're so warm." The anxiety he previously had about this slowly began to melt away.

Caspar smiled and squeezed Ashe even tighter to hold him as close as he could. Their foreheads rested against each other, their lips were merely an inch apart. Ashe could feel his breathe brush against them as he whispered back, "Glad I could be of service. A knight has to help people in need right?"

The sniper chuckled, "So that's all this is huh?"

Caspar nervously bit at his bottom lip, his face flushing even brighter. "Ashe." He swallowed a large lump that was building in his throat. "I...I really want to kiss you. I've never wanted to kiss someone so bad before."

Ashe felt his heart pounding vigorously against his chest at his confession. With no hesitation, he felt the words slip out of his mouth without a thought, "Then kiss me."

There was only a second of hesitation before Ashe felt a soft pair of lips brush against his own. They were a bit chapped but he didn't mind that at all. Ashe could feel his knees growing weak beneath him so he slipped his arms around Caspar to keep himself steady. Ashe couldn't recall a time where he felt so secure and at peace. Here in this little cave wrapped up in the warmth of Caspar's arms and captured by the sweetness of his kiss he's never felt safer. But eventually, their lips had to part ways.

"Wow," Caspar whispered once he finally caught his breath. "I can't believe I finally did that. I never thought it was possible." Ashe chuckled softly. "Same here." With his face flushed a bright pink he pressed his eyes shut and blurted out, "I like you, Ashe." He kept his eyes closed to avoid looking into the beautiful green eyes of the man in front of him. "Actually I-I think I might love you." Ashe's whole body grew warm and he felt his chest starting to ache with just how fond he was of this man. He grinned adoringly at him, his face lit up bright pink. "I think I love you too Caspar."

Caspar stared at him with eyes as big as dinner plates, clearly shocked that his feelings were reciprocated. "For real?!" Ashe giggled gleefully, "Yes. F-For real."

"HELL YEAH! WOO!" Caspar lifted Ashe off the ground to where his feet were dangling and spun him around in a circle. The sniper clung onto his partner in surprise. "C-Cas!" But he couldn't help but laugh at his adorable antics. It was sweet how excited he was about all of this. When he finally stopped and Ashe's feet touched the ground again he huffed out a laugh. "I can't wait to tell our little thief the news." Ashe eyed him curiously but it only took him a moment to catch on to who their "little thief" was. "You mean our cat?" He chuckled softly. "I hope he approves." 

A thought crossed Ashe's mind. When did he start referring to the cat as if they adopted him together?

"I'm sure he will! We're already kinda like his dads at this point."

When Ashe thought about it...yeah they essentially were his "dads". 

"Yeah. I guess we are huh?" He rested his forehead against Caspar's and breathed out a content sigh. "Caspar...I'm really glad you joined our class." Caspar smiled with a loving sparkle in his eyes. "Me too."

Then their lips melted together once again, their racing heartbeats drowning out the raging storm that surrounded the true shelter they found in each other's arms.


End file.
